Above The Line
Above The Line is the eighth case of Eurrera, and the second case of Eurrera. Plot They look around for any signs of The Heart Holder ''on the movie set, but they hear a shocking scream. Running over to the movie set, they find the body of leading actress Ashley Crow, stabbed twenty-two times in the chest. An investigation begins. In the first chapter, they flag three suspects for the murder, secret agent Jordan Vancouver for snooping around the crime scene, antiques collector Dennis Quip for keeping a vase for the victim, and understudy Sharon Pozie for getting the victim her coffee. Judging by the stab wounds and a stained bracelet belonging to the victim, the team learns that the killer is left handed and does water coloring. At the end of the first chapter, there were reports of someone breaking into the dressing room. In the second chapter, they catch goth heir Bristyn Bannister breaking into the dressing room. He explains that it was for good reason, saying that Crow had some money she stole from him, and he was taking the matter into her own hand. Along with Bannister, they also suspect the film's ghostwriter Courtney Starr for scribbling on Crow's part, replacing it with various insults to other actors. There was a red powder on the victim's shoe, revealing that the killer picks roses. At the end of the second chapter, they hear someone screaming police call outs, followed by gunshots. In the third chapter, Jordan Vancouver was chasing Dennis Quip, who managed to steal undergarments from the victim. When learning why, he explained that he had been watching Quip's live stream on the dark web and he had been stalking the victim change, and he discovered him and tried arresting him. After the ELK-C arrest Quip, they continue the investigation, eventually finding a raven knife, this case's murder weapon. Eventually, they arrest understudy Sharon Pozie for the murder. Sharon always followed behind Ashley, always being her understudy for years. She constantly had to listen to her rehearse and not remember the part, watching her ad lib horribly. She stammered about knowing every little line on every Broadway play, but Ashley was somehow better than her. When the director told Pozie that she had the part, Ashley ordered Sharon to give it to her. Denying her while filled with rage, she took a nearby knife prop, pushed her onto the set and stabbed her. Pozie was sentenced to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Vancouver alerts the Player about his suspicions about the Awards. After learning that Bristyn's family is running the awards, they besiege him. The scared Bristyn assured that there would be nothing to worry about. They also learn about needing a new actor for the role in the movie. After a thorough search, they discover that Courtney Starr would be a perfect fit for the role. They cast it to her, and she is very grateful. In the early morning, after watching the play, the Team leaves to Main Street, seeing a horrifying sight. Summary Victim * Ashley Crow (found brutally stabbed in front of a projector) Murder Weapon * Raven Knife Killer * Sharon Pozie Suspects '''Suspect's Profile' *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect does water coloring. *This suspect picks roses. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect does water coloring. *This suspect picks roses. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glitter. *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect picks roses. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glitter. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect does water coloring. *This suspect picks roses. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glitter. Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed. *The killer does water coloring. *The killer picks roses. *The killer wears glitter. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Film Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Bracelet, Cloaked Shadow) (New Suspect: Jordan Vancouver) * Speak to Jordan about sneaking around the film set. (Victim Identified: Ashley Crow) (New Crime Scene: Film Studio) * Examine Bloody Bracelet. (Clues: Mixed Liquid) * Investigate Film Studio. (Clues: Priceless Vase, Faded Coffee Cup) * Examine Priceless Vase. (New Suspect: Dennis Quip) * Talk to Dennis about keeping the vase for the victim. * Examine Faded Coffee Cup. (New Suspect: Sharon Pozie) * Ask Sharon why she bought coffee for the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is left handed.) * Analyze Mixed Liquid. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer does water coloring.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Question Bristyn about being in the dressing room. (Result: Bristyn is left handed.) (New Crime Scene: Dressing Room) * Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Ruined Script, Victim's Present) * Examine Ruined Script. (New Suspect: Courtney Starr) * Talk to Courtney about ruining the victim's script. (Result: Courtney does water coloring.) * Examine Victim's Present. (Result: Dennis's Proposal) * Learn about Dennis liking the victim. (Result: Dennis is left handed.) (New Crime Scene: Cluttered Office) * Investigate Cluttered Office. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Suspicious Clock, Victim's Shoe) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (6:00:00) (Result: Sharon's Argument) * Talk to Sharon about arguing with the victim. (Result: Sharon is left handed and does water coloring.) * Examine Suspicious Clock. (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Interrogate Jordan about watching the victim. (Result: Jordan does water coloring.) * Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Red Powder) * Analyze Red Powder. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer picks roses.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Ask Jordan why he fired his gun. (Result: Jordan is left handed and picks roses.) (New Crime Scene: Mirrors) * Investigate Mirrors. (Clues: Faded Parchment, Crumbled Hospital Bill, Ripped Note) * Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Bristyn's Ritual) * Speak to Bristyn about summoning a demon to the victim. (Result: Bristyn picks roses.) * Examine Crumbled Hospital Bill. (Result: Sharon's Bill) * Try to learn why Sharon went to the hospital a few years back. (Result: Sharon picks roses.) * Examine Ripped Note. (Result: Courtney's Dream) * Learn why Courtney's dream was ripped in pieces. (Result: Courtney is left handed and picks roses.) * Investigate Film Set. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Fake Rubble, Victim's Glove) * Examine Fake Rubble. (Result: Raven Knife) * Examine Raven Knife. (Result: Shiny Powder) * Examine Victim's Glove. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Shiny Powder. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears glitter.) * Analyze Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown hair.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on 'And The Award Goes To... (2/6)'. And The Award Goes To... (2/6) *See what Jordan has to say about the awards. *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: x Victim’s Envelope) *Examine Victim’s Envelope. (Result: Invitation From the Bannisters) *Talk to Bristyn about his family running the awards. (Reward: x 20,000) *Assist Courtney. (Reward: x Burger) *Imvestigate Film Studio. (Clues: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Understudy List) *Investigate Mirrors. (Clues: Ripped Dress) *Examine Ripped Dress. (Clues: Sparkling Dress) *Hand Courtney the role. (Reward: x Masquerade Mask) *Move on to a new case now!